


Stayed Out In The Rain

by DifferentYetTheSame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentYetTheSame/pseuds/DifferentYetTheSame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Ellanquella Petrom</b> is a strong girl. <i>Not</i></p><p>Her body can make even a saint contemplate sinning.</p><p>She's a bit <i>obliviously aware</i>. A bit of a contradiction, yes, but she knew some things, but other things.</p><p><b>Harry Styles</b> has a problem.</p><p>He wants her.</p><p>He stalked her for ten months, after she moved to New York two months before.</p><p>His New Year's Resolution for this year:</p><p><i>Make Her <b>His</b></i> </p><p> </p><p>  <b><br/><i>A story of an orthodox taking an unorthodox girl.</i><br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Locksmith's Be Like

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new on here, but I have this story on wattpad, movellas, and onedirectionfanfiction.org. I hope you like it!

I watched her stand there helplessly. She’d been out there for almost forty minutes now. Cabs claimed to off the clock or full just to get out of work. I’d like to to think of it as God answering my prayers. Her long legs moved swiftly down the bustling streets of New York, as she tried wave down taxis like it was her job. Man, if it was, I’d love to be a driver. 

I decided it was time. I walked out of the busy coffee shop briskly, raising no suspicion. I stepped behind her tapping her shoulder softly.

“Excuse me, miss?” I ask of her attention.

“Uhm, yes?”

“I happened to notice that you’ve been trying to catch a cab for almost an hour. Would you like me to just take you where you’re going?” I question her, my British accent soothing her suspicions.

“Uhm, I don’t know, sir.” she kindly whispers, unsured.

“Well, if you like standing in the cold…” I trail off, backing away and turning on my heel.

3…

2…

1…

“Wait!” she shouts.

“Hmm?” I hummed in pseudo-interest.

“You promise you’ll take me home?” she questions warily.

“If that’s where you wanna go…”

“It is.” she confirms.

“Follow me. My car is right over there.” I order.

 

Didn’t your mother ever tell you don’t talk to strangers.

 

“Turn left at the next light.”

As the man, Harry, turns I see my house coming into view.

“Stop. It’s right there.” I say, as I start searching for my keys. I as continue to look, I come up empty handed. I look up and notice him staring at me and that the car is parked in my driveway.

“Uhm, I think I lost my keys.” I say sheepishly.

“Uh, that’s no problem. Call you locksmith people and you can wait at mine’s ‘til they get here.” he offers.

“Are you sure?” I ask not wanting to barge in on his day.

“No it’s fine. I live alone. I need a little company in my life.” he joked.

“Okay.” I say before call my locksmith. Harry starts the car and we were off.

 

“No way! So, let me get this straight. You and your friends went camping and Lewis-”

“Louis.” he corrected.

“Right. Sorry. Louis was swinging on the rope and jumped in! Wow. I would’ve been afraid. Alligators and other creatures could’ve been in there.”

“Eh, we’re brave.” he said cheekily, puffing out his chest for emphasis.

“You’re about as brave as a deer during hunting season.” I chided.

“Oh, hush.”

Our banter was cut off by my phone ringing in the kitchen. I get up and answer it, placing it between my chin and shoulder, and grabbing a slice of pizza.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Miss Petrom?”

“Yes?” I question.

“This is Dave, your locksmith. I was calling to say we’re done with your changing your locks and getting you a new key. Good thing you called too. It was time for the deadbolt to be changed anyway. So head on over and I’ll be here with the key.”

“Will do.” I say, before hanging up.

I walk back to the living room and I notice Harry’s not there. I shrug and pack up my things, when I hear a soft, “Ellie?”

I look up and see him standing there looking heartbroken.

“Oh, um. Locksmiths called. They’re done, so I gonna head over.” I inform.

“Oh.” he says.

“Uh, thank you for your hospitality.” I respond, walking towards the front door. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to him.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he whispers, sending chills down my spine.

“Home.” I whimper.

“You are home!” he roared angrily.

“N-n-no. I live on West Stone Boulevard.” I cry out, as his grip tightens.

“No, you don’t!”

“Yes, I do. Please, let me go.”.

“Baby, stop this isn’t funny.” he orders.

“S-s-stop what? Please, stop! You’re hurting and scaring me.” I question through tear filled eyes.

“Dammit Ellanquella! Stop fighting me! I’ve waited almost a year for this and you’re ruining it.” he whined, almost resembling a spoiled child who didn’t get the right christmas present.

“Please stop this! Just let me go.”

 

“You’re not going anywhere.”


	2. Chapter Two: Let’s Pretend I Totally Didn’t Kidnap You Yesterday On Tomorrow Morning

Harry pushed me back and into a wall. “Relax, kitten.”

“Let go! Let go! Let go!” I begged, trying to wiggle away from his grasp.

“Hold still!” he said.

And with one swift movement, everything went black.

 

I woke up the next day with a headache and no clue as to where I was. I slid out of the soft bed and decide to venture around the house. After checking three rooms, one which was a nursery, I smelt something cooking. I followed the heavenly smell downstairs and to a kitchen. I stood at the door frame staring at a beautiful man. I sighed at the abundance of food on the large dining table, which caused the man to turn around.

“Oh, good morning, kitten. I didn’t see you there.” he said, holding his chest in surprise.

“Um…” I replied confusedly.

“Well don’t just stand there, come and sit. I’ll make your plate.” he smiled.

I sat down warily, him watching me with eyes of encouragement. As soon as i was seated he began making my plate.

“How was you sleep?” he questioned.

“Good?”

“That’s great.” he said enthusiastically.

“I’m sorry, who are you and where am I?” I finally ask.

He stops moving and looks up from making the plate and at me. He walks up to me, his eye never leaving mine. He swiftly grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. I gasp in shock.

“I am your husband, your boyfriend, you lover, your friend, your soul mate, your partner, your spouse, your everything and this is your home!” he spat, tightening his grip, causing my lips to widen.

“Please, stop.” I plead.

“Ellie, tell me you understand.” he demanded.

“I-i-i just want you to let me go, sir. You’re hurting me.” I managed to get out.

That sentenced only angered him further as he pulled my chair by my neck and into the air. I try to grasp for air but he tightens his grip.

You aren’t going anywhere! Now, tell me dammit!” he ordered.

As he uttered those words, my memory flood back and I kicked him in his stomach. He dropped me and doubled over in pain. I get up and back away from him. I take off in a run towards the living room. The front door begins to unlock and I wait for the person on the outside to open it. As the door opens, Harry grabs me by the waist and I scream, alarming the outsiders. 

“Hazza, let her go!” a brown haired, brown eyed boy orders.

“No! I told you I just got her last night. I’m not letting her go that quick.” he yelled, his grip tightening.

“Harry ,when you told us you wanted us to finally meet her, we thought she came on her own consent, not that you kidnapped her. Now, stop this! Maybe if you let her go now, she won’t press charges.” another brown hair boy said.

“No! She’s not leaving me!” he screamed.

“Hello? ‘She’ is right here and ‘she’ wants to go the fuck home!” I chime in, trying to be released.

“Ellie, stop it! We are staying here together.” he said, stressing the “we”.

“Let her go!”

“No!”

“Harold…”

“Liam…”

“Hey, everyone! Shhh, don’t move.” I say suddenly, craning my neck to look at Harry, who was still holding me.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asks.

“I’m sorry, but what’s up with the the three girls standing by the door over there? Like do you guy see them too or is it just me?” I ask staring at the one blonde and two brunettes.

“Oh, that’s our girlfriends, Eleanor or El, Perrie or Pez, and Sophia or Soph, for short.” ‘Liam’ said.

“Oooohhhh! Hi.” I say waving, though my hand is stuck by my side.

“Hell-” they start to say in unison, but I step on Harry’s toe and elbow him in the face.

“Ow! Bloody hell!” he screamed, holding his, now bleeding nose. I grabbed him arm and flipped him on his back and whispered, “Don’t fuck with a girl who’s father was a marine and her mother was a cop.” before greeting his friends and escorting them to the kitchen, so we could eat.

 

“So Louis, Harry told me about your little daredevil self.” I strike up. 

“Oh really? Well I don’t like to brag, but I’m pretty awesome.” he said, trying to show off his biceps.

“Oh hush.” El chimed in.

“Speaking of daredevils, how about that attack on Haz? I wanna be mad that you hurt him and now he’s at the doctor’s, but at the same time it was sick.” Niall chimed.

“Oh, that. Um, well my dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps and be a marine, so growing up, he made me train, every day and night. I never had time for teenage kid stuff. I never went on dates, but I made sure to go to prom. I only went ‘cause the week before, I told my dad I wanted to be a writer. So, I relocated, went to college, and became Chief Editor for Cosmo.” I conclude.

“Wow. Well, you seem like a nice girl.” Pez said, smiling.

“It’s a shame she leaving the group.”

“Oh, I’m not leaving.”

“What? I mean Harry kidnapped you and the first chance you get to leave you don’t want to?” Zayn pieces together.

“Oh, no. I want to leave. I just know that if I do, he’ll stalk me workplace and my activity. Then he’ll eventually capture me again. He had to have done before, seeing as he know my whole first name and I only told him my name was Ellie.” I inform.

“Why not leave the state or better yet the country?” Soph asks confused.

“Harry’s crazy and impulsive, but his also skilled. He has cameras all around the house and I don’t have my bag to book any transportation nor money to book it with, so I’m stuck here.”

“Well. look on the brightside, you got three new shopping buddies.” El said, cheesing at me like a doofus.

“Dear God!” I pretend to moan.

“She’s not going anywhere near a mall after her little stunt today. Only good girls get rewarded for good behavior. Now, go upstairs and think about what you did.” Harry ordered as he stepped through the kitchen door frame.

“Your right. I need to jab a bit more to the left.” I say smartly.

“Ellanquella Dawn Petrom, upstairs now!” He yelled, startling everyone.

“Okay, okay. Chill. Can’t take a hi- I mean a joke.” I say, walking up the stairs, causing Niall to snort.

“I’ll deal with you later.” He shouted as I slammed the bedroom door shut.

 

Man, I should’ve stay out in the rain or better yet, became a marine.


	3. Chapter Three: Good Girls Get Rewarded For Good Behaviour

I sat on the edge of the bed, wondering why I was a victim of a kidnapping. I was always a good girl. I did as Father and Mother said. I was respectful and respectable. I got along with everyone around me, so why?

Why?

_Why?..._

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the front door slamming as the bedroom door opened. ‘They must’ve showed themselves out.’ I thought as Harry crept towards me.

“Kitten…” he whispered darkly.

“Harold…” I mocked back, causing him to strike me across my face. I fell back on the bed, him standing over me.

“Don’t test me.” he growled, taking of his belt. I sit up, trying to crawl in an useless attempt to get away, but he catches my leg and drags me back to him.

“Stop fighting me, Ellie!” he yelled, roughly grabbing my arm and tugging me up. He then, sat down and placed me over his lap.

“Now, tell what you did wrong and I’ll go easy.” he said restraining my wrists the belt. He yanked down the sweats he had dressed me in the night before

“I did nothing wrong, given the situation I was and still am in, you sadistic bastard!” I screeched.

THWAP!

I screamed in pain as his hand came in contact with my ass. “Wrong answer, kitten. I give you one more chance.” he smirked.

“Fuck you!” I bellowed, as he unleashed his anger upon my butt. He gritted his teeth and held me still as I squirmed.

THWAP!

THWAP!

THWAP!

THWAP!

THWAP!

THWAP!

THWAP!

THWAP!

THWAP!

THWAP!

THWAP!

THWAP!

After twelve more smacks, thirteen in whole, he whispered haughtily, “Have you learned your lesson, kitten?”

“Y-y-yes.” I choked out through loud sobs, hoping he would let me go.

“And what is it?” he continued.

“O-o-only g-g-good g-g-girls get rewarded for good behavior.” I whispered obediently.

“God job, Ellie.” he said with pride, his hands ghosting over the curve of my ass to my covered heat. He began softly massaging it, before he swiftly yanked off my panties.

“W-w-what are you doing?” I question quickly.

“Relax, kitten. Let _Daddy_ take care of his Elliebear.” he replied, his hand flicking my clit.

“N-n-no, please! Stop!” I cry.

“Ellie, you’re not in trouble anymore. Let me make you feel good.” he whispered, sliding his index finger into my slick entrance.

I groan in pleasure. He chuckled at my response slowly pumping it in and out of me, adding more every so often. My body moved on it’s own accord, my hips meeting his fingers.

“Aaahh!” I scream in surprise as the longest finger of the hand holding me down stretches the hole of my ass. Harry thrusts it in out of me, without warning, groaning as I clench around him.

“Fuck, baby. Just like that.” he moans.

“Harry, I’m close.” I admit.

“Say my name, baby. Call me Daddy, kitten.” he orders.

“Harry, fuck!” I ignore.

I whine as he removes his hands from my southern lips, but continues his assault on my asshole. He smacks my ass roughly before shoving the four fingers back in without warning.

“Say it!” he growls.

“N-n-no!” I defy, causing him to thrust harder and faster.

“Say it or You won’t cum for the rest of the night.” he smirked.

“No!”

“Okay you brought this upon yo-” he started, but I swallowed my pride and yelled, “Fuck! Okay! Oh Daddy, yes!”

“Good girl! Cum for me, Ellie.” he said with encouragement.

I obeyed, soaking him hands, which he slurped right after. He pulled up my panties and unbound my wrists. I got up from him lap and went to my side of the bed, not bothering to put my sweats back on.

“Harry?” I called before he went to his side.

“Hmm?” he asked walking towards me.

“For a guy who kidnaps girls who don’t have transportation, you are really good with your hands.”

“Thank you, I guess.” he smiles.

“You’re still a selfish asshole though.” I joke, hitting his arm.

He walks to his side, shaking his head before sliding in with me and kissing my forehead.

“Yeah, but one day I hope to be _your_ selfish asshole.” he whispers.


End file.
